Letters From the Past
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Two new demigods at Camp Half-Blood find letters from a girl with the initials A.C. Now it's their job to help the girl before she is convinced that she deserves to be punished for what she let occur, though it's not even partially her fault but more of the world's fault. Sort of a Percy/Annabeth one-shot! T just in case!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Dot and Austin of course.**

* * *

_**Dot**_

My friends and I were messing around at Camp Half Blood, creating invisible wires for our crushes to trip on. My friends are all daughters of Hecate, goddess of magic. My crush got tripped and fell forward, his knees slamming onto the thick, luscious, green grass covering the hills. He immediately got off and brushed everything off, smirking at me.

"Nice one D." he admitted, taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks, Aussy." I replied, smiling.

Hi, I'm Dot. Or D by Austin. Now you're probably wondering, _What is Dot a nickname for? _Well, it's a nickname for the name Dot. Yep, that's my full name. Well, my full name is Dot Anderson. Yeah, I know right? So, I'm a daughter of Athena. I have chocolaty brown hair, with one red streak and brilliant hazel eyes so bright, they look yellow. I like to wear skinny jeans with some sneakers and graphic tees.

Austin is my best friend in the whole wide world. I'll never admit it, but I kinda just did, so...whatever. He has blonde hair swooped to the side with a hint of brown which makes him even cuter. He has beautiful blue eyes. He's always in shorts and a short sleeve, topped off with a flannel. He also ALWAYS wears his sneakers or his "lucky" pair of sandals.

Anyways, Austin and I got here when we were 12. Now we're 16. It's really cool because we're like the oldest kids here, so everyone listens to us about EVERYTHING. We even scared them with a "legend" once, too. We each have 4 clay beads strapped onto out necklace we got at our first complete year here. We were just hanging out before being called for dinner.

"Nice hanging out with you." Austin began, standing up.

I followed and stood up as well.

"Yeah, nice hanging with you too." I smiled.

"Cool. See you at dinner." he stated, smiling and running off to his cabin.

"Cool." I muttered to myself.

**(***)**

I was in the Athena cabin, along with my maternal half brothers and sisters, when I looked under my mattress looking for my phone. I found an old note, like if it was a bazillion years old, but it could've been only 100 years old. It was crumpled and wrinkled, but the letters were clear as a bell. It looked like a journal entry and it was pretty tragic. It read:

_September 24, 1994_

_Tears strained my face as I watched him leave with his father. It stung, though I knew it had to be done. He was keeping me safe. I chased after him, though I fell at just a few steps. _

_"Seaweed Brain!" I screamed, the tears making my face turn red._

_He turned around, his face red and his eyes puffy the way mine were._

_"Wise Girl!" he returned, reaching a hand out._

_Lord, please tell me I'm dreaming. I can __**not **__be losing him again. He was about to go into battle with his father, Poseidon, and his brother, Tyson, the Cyclops._

_"Please don't leave me!" I cried._

_He looked at his dad and he nodded. He suddenly flung to me, dropping down right next to me._

_"I'd never __**ever **__leave you." he promised, "No matter what, I __**will **__return and we will be together again. It's only for 3 months."_

_"Only?" I questioned._

_"I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."_

_More tears stung my face. He cupped my cheek and gently pressed a finger to my trembling lips. He leaned down and kissed me with his soft, salty lips. I'd miss that so much. He pulled away, and I tried to pull him back._

_"I'm sorry." he choked out. He got up, and walked over to his dad._

_"No..." I cried to myself. He looked at me and then disappeared into the water._

_3 months...I repeated. But 3 months was never enough for a war. I knew I had lost him, and it would remain that way._

**_forever._**

I quickly folded the paper up and stuffed it back into the mattress. I tried not to cry.

"Dinner!" someone from my cabin called out.

I jumped down from my bunk, and ran to where we had dinner, the note still affecting me and my now sensitive heart.

**(***)**

"What's wrong D?" Austin slid next to me on the sandy beach at about 10:00 at night.

"How'd you find me?" I yelled.

"Well," he began, taking a seat next to me, "You're my best friend and you're not exactly the _best _hider." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You never answered me." he complained.

"I just..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but I made up my mind. "I-I found this." I finished, handing him the sort of journal entry thing.

"This is really-"

"Sad? Tragic? Yeah." I finished.

He had a sparkly look in his eyes, like if tears were in there. He folded the letter back up and handed it to me. I gulped and took it back, stuffing it into my pocket once again.

"That guy must've been screwed up or something." he said.

"Well, he was protecting her...I think." I tried.

"Yeah, but...I don't know." he replied.

"Me neither."

"Just try to look for more." he looked me dead in the eye.

All I did was nod.

"I will."

**(***)**

I crept back into my cabin, climbing up to my bunk. I stuffed my hand under the mattress and felt another piece of paper. I got overwhelmed as I yanked the paper from underneath and held it close to me.

_In the morning, _I thought.

**(***)**

I woke up to go to the bathroom and found out it was already morning. I took out the paper and read it. It read:

_January 24, 1995_

_It's been 4 months until my Seaweed Brain left. I knew it. I lost him. I let him go. Why was_

_I so stupid? I can't ever love again, and that's exactly_

_what I plan to do. I have is picture right here. I'll look_

_at it everyday to make me feel safe and protected. Though, in_

_reality, I'm alone and weak. I shall die alone with no_

_doubts. I shall die and go to the Fields of_

_Punishment for letting my love go._

I folded the letter up and held it close. How can something so tragic occur? I'm starting to doubt this camp. No, I'm just being silly. Nothing will happen, but one thing is loud and clear:

**Find. More. Letters.**

**(***)**

"Aussy!" I called out, waving the letter frantically in my hand.

"Yeah?" he asked anxiously.

"I found another one." I whispered.

"Let me see it!" he demanded.

I handed it to him and he read it.

"This can't be right. How can something so- so sad happen _here_?" he wondered.

I shrugged.

"But one thing's clear. Well, two things. 1: Find more letters-"

"And 2: Help them reunite." he finished.

"Yeah." I smiled.

**(***)**

"There's no more!" I complained, trudging over to Austin the next day.

"Hey, it's okay. Look what I found." he pointed to the bottom right corner and in tiny, faded letters was an A and a C.

"Those must be the girl's initials," I started, "She _must _have been a daughter of Athena! We always mark everything we write, type, anything!" I screamed.

"Exactly." he said.

"We need to ask Mr. D if he had any daughter of Athena here with the initials AC." I planned.

"Sounds good." he agreed.

We took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Mr. D!" I chimed.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"We were just wondering if there was any daughter of Athena here that had the initials AC."

"Why, yes, there was. Very smart, charming young lady. Her name was Annabeth Chase. And her little boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He was a son of Poseidon."

"Cool." I said casually, as I turned around and walked off.

"So?" Austin asked me.

I smiled.

"Part 2 is now on its way."

**(***)**

The next day, we went to the beach and plopped down on the sand.

"How do we summon dead people?" I asked Austin.

He shrugged.

"I'm not a child of Hades."

"A child of Hades!" I cried.

"What about them?"

I glared at him.

"Angie's a child of Hades!" I screamed.

**Later on...**

"So we just summon them? But how?" I was _REALLY _confused.

"Ugh, here!" Angie grunted, raising her arms.

Suddenly, a girl with stormy grey eyes and dirty blonde hair rose from the ground.

"You have 15 minutes, and then it's over." Angie confirmed, trudging off.

"W-Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Dot, a daughter of Athena and this is Austin, a son of Zeus." I introduced.

"Oh, is Percy here?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, no, but that's why we brought you here. Annabeth, you don't deserve the Fields of Punishment. You deserve better. Go to Elysium. You belong there. Trust me, Percy has been aching for eternity like _literally _to see you there. For you to be in his arms. You two could live in Underworld paradise. Please just go to Elysium. He's waiting for you, I promise." I tried to convince her.

"You mean my Percy is waiting for me down there?" she choked out.

"Yes," I said, "Go to him."

The girl smiled then vanished. As soon as she did, about 5 minutes after, I felt a wave of relief, everyone did, like if the army had just stopped a nuclear bomb.

"Nice." Austin smiled at me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

He stepped towards me and leaned down, his lips connecting perfectly with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I love you." I confessed.

"I love you too." he returned.

I grinned uncontrollably as we kissed a more passionate kiss. I wanted to stay there forever. And I was also praying the bets for Annabeth and her Percy. I felt they were together. I _knew_ they were together. And I couldn't be happier. Also, I hope that I never have to write letters like that with the initials D.A. at the bottom.

* * *

_So that's my one- shot, it's kinda all about my O.C. characters,but it sort of revolves around Percy and Annabeth. So, anyways, I'm also working on another Percabeth one shot called 'Trident' which is when Percy does something super sweet for Annabeth. Coming soon!_

**_~*Jamber4LIFE~*_**


End file.
